blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Richard Felix
|squad= Coral Peacock |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |manga= |anime= |jva= |eva= }} Richard Felix is the youngest son of a prestigious merchant family specializing in producing a variety of magical paraphernalia, such as brooms and other similar objects. Richard was eventually meant to assume control over one of the families many businesses and branches but that was not to be as the young man sought to protect the Clover Kingdom and fulfll his dream of becoming a Knight. To this end, Richard has participated in a number of Magic Knight Examinations although he has always been eliminated; after the recent exams, Richard achieved his lifelong dream and joined the Magic Knights as a member of the Coral Peacocks - the specialized Support Division. Appearance Personality Battle Prowess Ever since he acquired his Grimoire, Richard has participated in the Magic Knight Examination every year with mixed results at first but with steady improvements owing to constant practise and the experience that follows each attempt. In the past two years, his talents have allowed him to score decently well on most of the tests confirming that he does have at least a modest level of skill. Abilities High Magical Power: Although he lacks the raw power of Clovers Nobility, Richard Felix possesses a level of magical power that is a cut above most other citizens of the Kingdom, as evidenced by his ability to participate in and score decently well on numerous exams. Magic : Earth is Richard's affinity and ever since he was a child he has practised it diligently with his dream in mind; ever a struggle to use properly given its plethora of options and Felix's limitations as a commoner. Lacking the sheer power of most nobles, he was instead forced to employ it in more conservative ways although over the years he has grown into a skilled Earth Mage by all accounts. *'Minute Meteors': Originally invented to help him train his magical capabilities, this spell tears loose chunks of rock and stone from the surrounding environment and refines it into perfectly smooth spheres of compressed earth. Which he can manipulate remotely to form a continuous multi-pronged offence that is equally useful for pressuring opponents as it is for defence, as it makes it very difficult to enclose upon Richard without suffering heavy injuries. Minute Meteors remains his trademark spell as it has a high level of flexibility as the amount of earth moulded together and the number of spheres enables a wide range of different uses, from hurling massive boulders to creating a hailstorm of sharp pebbles or scattering a large number of them about to be used as traps. *'Wall of Stone': Richard was never a particularly courageous man, and so he took to practising defensive spells early: first of these was the Wall of Stone, a simple if effective barrier produced by remoulding the surrounding earth into sizable structures. In order to erect walls quickly, a significant expenditure of magical power is required, a precious resource for a regular man such as Felix. Richard's solution was simple, he would manipulate the earth produces in his other spells to save energy, and consequently, Richard always ensures to keep a few Meteors nearby even in heated combat. *'Earth Shuffle': A simple spell with utility purposes that involves literally pulling and pushing the earth in any given direction, causing it to heave and ripple forwards, knocking enemies prone and forcibly repositioning them or potentially interrupting attacks, movement and general balance. Owing to continuous training on his part and heightened awareness and understanding of the flow of mana, Richard has become proficient enough in this spell to cast it with minimal effort as a cantrip. : Richard demonstrates notable abilities within this field, understanding that his affinity gives him a natural ability to manipulate the environment and in so doing compensate for his lower magical power by ensuring that his adversaries are unable to employ the full range of their abilities. With a touch and a spoken word, Felix is capable of digging trenches, pitfalls and more through little else than his force of will and elemental affinity; little mana is expended because he manipulates what already exists as opposed to creating something out of nothing. *'Minute Detonations': In terms of offensive applications, Richard has developed a simple but effective solution: namely to imbue his Minute Meteors with subtle energies that cause them to violently explode upon contact with anyone who isn't Richard, hurtling shards of stone and earth at the unfortunate victims. Richard has grown proficient enough with this spell to be able to detonate them remotely by snapping his fingers, although he remarks that the damage sustained by these explosions is only moderate at best. *'Flowering Earth': Throughout his last few attempts at standing out in the exams, Richard Felix has oft suffered the unenviable fate of being paired against nobles; and in every such case he was soundly defeated with minimal difficulty. His soul cried out against such injustice and eventually, a magical formula appeared in his Grimoire, a trap that drew power not from Richard's magical power but the ambient magical energy in the environment, growing stronger as it is exposed to magic from any source. Once enough mana is gathered, or the caster releases the spell, this trap, which assumes the form of a lone sigil placed on the ground erupts into a succession of stalagmites whose size are proportional to the magical energy absorbed. : Richard possesses the somewhat rare talent of healing; using the earth itself as a medium for his restorative spells. Earth-based healing differs from other alternatives in that it is primarily focused on long term benefits, healing an individual steadily for several minutes as opposed to powerful bursts such as what Light Magic can produce. To offset this disadvantage, Richard's enchantments demand little in the way of mana and are largely self-sufficient once they've been cast. *'Mudcakes': Richard's premier healing spell is an effective if messy invocation; producing a sludge of enchanted mud in his palm which when greased onto an ally proceeds to rejuvenate their mana and health both incrementally. For as long as the Mudcake remains attached and for however long its initial mana holds it continues to benefit its recipient, allowing them to continue fighting for significantly longer than normal whilst not needing to worry about minor to moderate injuries. *'Felix Spa': This spell is virtually identical to Mudcakes except for the fact that its execution is much faster, and the number of mudcakes is dramatically increased. Yet it does rely upon turning a medley of Minute Meteors into mudcakes and therefore not only requires a significant amount of mana but also reduces Richard's overall defensive and offensive potential. When cast a number of mudcakes splatters onto all desired targets, drenching them in restorative mud and multiplying the restorative properties of each singular mudcake dramatically to the point that even truly serious injuries might be healed and lethal injuries stabilized. *'Bezoar': Bezoars are masses of indigestible materials that sometimes appear in the stomach of animals and humans alike; these were frequently thought to have magical properties. Richard's knowledge of these old tales inspired this spell which took form in his Grimoire only recently, it is a spell that through a generous amount of mana produces a single smooth black stone that absorbs intrusive spells and effects into it, freeing its bearer in the process and crumbling immediately afterwards. Through its effects, Richard can dispel minor curses, cure a variety of poisons and even break common enchantments. Equipment Statistics Battles Trivia References Category:Earth Magic Users Category:Males Category:Coral Peacock members Category:Coral Peacock